ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Tusk
"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA" --- Tusk's battle cry Tusk is the Stand of Johnny Joestar. Similar to Part 4's Echoes, Tusk takes various forms, or "ACT"s. Like other Stands such as Dragon's Dream or Cinderella, Tusk's abilities are intimately linked with a supernatural phenomenon inherent to the world of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, namely the Spin. Appearance ACT1 resembles a small, neotenous animal. Its head is of equal or slightly greater size than its body, and it floats with two short, vague, and inarticulate arms and one such leg. Its posterior is marked somewhat irregularly by small stars, behind which dark circles radiate to their points; while four tendrils droop from the base of its trunk to the approximate length of its leg, bearing heart shapes. Mechanically, ACT2 possesses small, sturdy torso and arms, greater in proportion to its head. From its head hang two barrel-shaped objects. A barrel-like unit the size of its head is suspended at the base of a short, flat spine. Araki added some elements to make it unclear whether it's animal or machine, like a traditional Stand. Although it is distinctly more human in shape, its head is still embedded into its body. ACT3 bears sharp spikes growing from both the underside of each of the three toes of its triangular feet and two from small, truncated, disc-shaped hands. On dark, spherical shoulders it bears the large, bold outline of a star; and from its upper lip to the rear of its head runs a tall, blade-like protrusion resembling a Mohawk. ACT4 is of humanoid shape and broad or square build; of articulated legs, arms, hands, and fingers. Its head is mounted in the front of its chest, and from the bottom of its chest hangs to its ankles a vestment comprising strings of vertical ellipses. Like Johnny, it wears a horseshoe on its forehead. The inside of its curtain-like body is hollow, and its face can move around like the Zaku's mono-eye. Powers and Abilities Despite having a corporeal form, Tusk's power functions as a supernatural ability that Johnny must use personally to fight like a gunman. Tusk ACT1 is overall quite weak and isn't sufficient to challenge most Stand users. With an enhanced destructive power and new properties to its nail bullets, Tusk ACT2 is a direct upgrade to ACT1. It allows Johnny to fare better in combat but limits the number of nails at his disposition. Although functionally identical to Tusk ACT2, Tusk ACT3 involves Johnny directly exploiting the holes to reposition himself during a battle and increase his options. The principle behind Tusk ACT4 derives from the use of the Golden Spin, which requires Johnny to make his horse run in its "natural state". By doing so, the horse produces rotational energy in the form of the Golden Rectangle and by combining it with Tusk, Johnny is able to release infinite rotational energy. He can, however, shortcut the process as a last-ditch effort, using a Steel Ball to temporarily galvanize his horse's movement. Notes * Johnny can use his Spin-imbued nails to grate cheese, wind spaghetti, and brush his teeth as though with an electric toothbrush. * According to himself and Hot Pants, Johnny only possesses Tusk when he carries a Corpse Part; however, he is able to use Tusk even when the Corpse is fully reassembled. * Occasionally, Tusk's name is written with the kanji Tsume (爪, lit. "Nail"), rather than its traditional Kiba (牙), which is a reference to Tusk's fingernail shooting ability. * Araki specifically created Tusk ACT1 with being a mascot to Part 7 in mind. * Due to copyright laws, Tusk's name in the Italian release of Steel Ball Run is written as "Tasuku", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the stand's name. Category:Stands Category:Part 7 Category:Part 7 Steel Ball Run